castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Montreal
MontrealCastle - Episode 7.02 - Montreal - ABC Press Release is the second episode of the seventh season of Castle. Summary While the team investigates the murder of a toy company CEO, Castle uncovers a lead to his mysterious disappearance, launching him into a dangerous investigation of his own. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Matt Letscher as Jenkins *Lilli Birdsell as Samantha Williger *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Gina Ravera as Marsha Stoller *Scott Klace as Wallace Williger *Jennifer Marsala as Natalie Mendoza *Tava Smiley as Brooke *Stephen Snedden as Man *Brian Tichnell as Matt Monroe *Mark Carducci as Detective *Josh Fingerhut as Worker *J.P. Gillain as Bank Manager *Max Hambleton as Rower *Selina Kaye as Lauren Adams *David Salsa as Guard *Sean Simbro as Mike Adams Quotes :Castle: Something I should know? :Ryan: Oh, Beckett didn’t tell you? Yeah, yeah. Your disappearance kind of drove them back together. Life being short and all that. :Castle: Hmm. Disappear for two months. :Lanie (on ringtone): Hey, sexy. Hey, sexy. Hey, sexy. Hey, sexy. Hey, sexy. (Ryan and Beckett look at Esposito) :Esposito (embarrassed by the ringtone, picks up his phone and chuckles nervously): Lanie must have changed my ringtone. :Beckett: So, how goes the haystack? :Castle: Uh, apparently, you were right. :Beckett: Nutjobs? :Alexis: No, not all of them. Some are lonely women hoping for a call from the famous author Richard Castle. :Castle: Ooh, you have a date? :Martha: Uh huh. Robert. We met at the grief counseling group when you were presumed … :Castle: You – you picked up a man at grief counseling? :Esposito: Would you...knock it off? Come help me search. :Ryan: Sorry. I don't know how my parents did it. :Esposito: Did what? :Ryan: Raised me, all my sisters, put food on the table and still manage to give me piano lessons. With Jenny not working and with all the baby expenses, I'm barely making ends meet. Probably gonna have to get a second job. :Esposito: Looks like they're hiring security guards down at their warehouse. A rent-a-cop uniform would look good on you. Featured Music Trivia *The 2 months since Castle went missing both Esposito and Lanie had gotten closer again. *We learn that Ryan's wife Jenny must have lost her job and that they've been scraping by with taking care of Sarah Grace and the baby expenses. *Ryan took piano lessons when he was a kid while his parents took care of him and his two sisters by putting food on the table. *It states that something happened to Castle when he was 11 made him become a writer. Ironically, he wanted to become a writer when he was 10 after his father gave him a copy of Casino Royale. The event that happened when he was 11 is explored in the season 7 finale, Hollander’s Woods. References Related links Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 episodes